The Genjutsu Sword Master
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This is a Narutoxheram story. To fight with a blade and genjutsu. Naruto will have to train hard and become strong in order to master the ways and arts of genjutsu sword fighting.
1. Starting of new things

It's has been 12 years since the 3rd hokage took the 4th hokage place in sealing the nine tail demon Kyuubi inside of Naruto. Naruto has lived a better life because of his father being alive but he still is lonely because everyone in the village hates him and calls him names but one thing they wish is him being dead. Minato the 4th hokage wishes that everyone will stop hating his son. But he knows that that will never happen but he never going to stop hoping that they do.

"Good morning father and mother. I can't wait to find out and meet my team today" Naruto was glad because today was the day he is put on a genin team for the first time which he can't wait to see his sensei, one thing Naruto has train in most of his life was genjutsu and sword fighting with his ninjato that was given to him by one of his old senseis but in Naruto mind sword fighting with a helping of genjutsu would made the best fighting ways.

"I going now to meet my team and sensei also I'm wondering who they will be" He yelled back at his mother and father when he ran out the door of his home.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Kushina said to Minato who is standing beside her.

"Yes because he is our son after all my sweet wife" He replied back to his beautiful wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka stands up in front his class that passed which from now on is fully genin. "I going to be calling out the teams" After he said the first six teams he get the 7th team. "_I am proud of everyone here today that passed"_

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake "

"Yes I'm on Sasuke team!" Cried a happy pink hair fan girl.

"_Dammit why do I have to let her on my team" _Was the thoughts of a bloody Uchiha,

"Team 8 Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai" After he called the team the door opened. "_I have the beautiful genjutsu mistress that know as the ice queen"_

"So my sensei is going to be the great genjutsu mistress this is great news" Once Naruto said that to Iruka-sensei he notices that she is staying next to the door which he then blushed because of what he said about her but Kurenai which being called the great genjutsu made her smile at Naruto. _"So I am a great genjutsu mistress?"_

"Team 8 come with me now" Their sensei said to them as she's looking at them which then they got up from their sits once they get out of their sits then the three of them fallowed her but Naruto was only one that walking slower than the rest to get few good looks at their sensei which his thoughts about her was "_She looks like a beautiful angel" _Once Kurenai found out that he was looking at her like that she was going say something but they had get to where she want to talk with them. _"I'll deal with you little pervert later" _Was her thoughts on the matter.

"How about we tell each other things about us? I'll go first" Their sensei said to them.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai my likes are cooking, cleaning, nice people and also genjutsu' after saying that Naruto smirk which she notices also wondered why. "My dislikes are perverts" She then looks at Naruto but after doing so she get cut off by him "I'm not a pervert dammit can't someone look at a woman because she look like a angel and not be a pervert" After Naruto said that both him and his sensei blushed Naruto was deeper red but she had a little pink in her cheeks.

"Thank you for that and my hobby is coming up with new genjutsu and my dream is to be the best genjutsu user and also have a family one day. Ok your next Inuzuka"

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka my likes are meat and women and my dislike are Naruto's evil genjutsu and my hobby is playing with Akamaru but my dream be the best clan head there ever was"

"What is this evil genjutsu Naruto?" _"This kid like genjutsu that good thing and I wonder what this evil thing is"_

"That's a genjutsu that I personally create to make my dad sensei Jiraiya live a nightmare. Because he a pervert who made the orange book every dude reads because they don't know none thing better but to read porn books" Naruto said to her which she just smirks to him and wonders how bad can it be?

"How can it so bad that makes people live in nightmares?" She replied wanting to know more of the jutsu to hurt perverts that look at her in wrong areas and also get images of her that she would kill them for thinking of.

"You can only use it on dudes because if you use on women you just turn them on also I really mean that women would get turn on by a lot" Naruto replied back which both Hinata and her was wondering why women would get turned on by this genjutsu of Naruto's.

"Why is that Naruto?" Kurenai asked wondering why the hell it would turn on women.

"Because the jutsu makes the person you use it on see a lot of dude doing things with other dudes which will make women drool and do other things" That made both the women laugh and Kiba pissed to remember what happened

"Why did you use it on Kiba?" Kurenai asked him. _"I glad you didn't say what we do when we like that"_

"He said my mother was a hot bitch so I used it on him for saying that" He replied back to his sensei.

"Kiba never use that kind of talk around women if you do then I will make sure you will die and also can you teach me that jutsu Naruto" Kurenai asked him in a playfully way also with puppy eyes. That really killed Naruto first the playfulness then the puppy eyes just killed him. He just looked into her crimson eye that causes him to lose the battle against her puppy eyes.

"Only if you don't use it on me" Naruto said in his lost of the fight.

"Ok I promise I won't use it on you" Kurenai replied to her new student. "_My puppy eyes got you ahah"_

"Then I'll teach you when you have some free time but anyway let's move on its Hinata turn" Naruto said to his team.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and my likes are cooking and blue my dislikes are people that like putting others down and my dream are to show my father I'm not weak"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are training in both sword fighting, genjutsu and my dislike is most of this villager for hating me for being what I'm also my hobby is making new sword fighting moves, jutsu and also genjutsu moves which my dream is to be the best genjutsu swordfighter there is"

"_He knows about Kyuubi and why everyone hates him but he also likes genjutsu which makes training him easier than the others_" Was thoughts going thrown Kurenai mind.

"What genjutsu do you know Naruto" Kurenai asked Naruto wanting to know how good of a genjutsu user he is. _"How good are you really Naruto when it comes to genjutsu?"_

"Three genjutsu and also four that I made up" He replied back to his sensei.

"What are three?" His sensei asked him back.

"Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu, Narakumi no Jutsu rank d , Kokuangyou no Jutsu rank a" When she heard him said that he knows Kokuangyou no jutsu her jaw drop to the ground because first off it's a rank a and 2nd where he learn it?.

"Where did you learn that?!" Kurenai yelled because that kind of genjutsu she can't get her hands on which she higher rank then him. "_Where did he? Also can he teach me that? If I use puppy eyes again I bet he will ahah. I just a evil women with my puppy eyes but it fun seeing him act like that"_

"Don't tell my father that I do look at scrolls I'm not allowed to" Naruto said back with a smirk on his face. "_That little sly boy_ "Kurenai said in her mind.

"What's so good about that genjutsu?' Asked a dumb Kiba who knows none thing about the great art of genjutsu.

"I make the person I use it on see none thing but darkness and also hear none thing then I'll charge in then give the finally blow to him" Naruto said back to his teammate as Kiba was looking pissed at Naruto.

"That a cheap way to win a fight!" Yelled a prideful Inuzuka hitting his chest with his fist as he yelled that out.

"There is no cheap ways or cheap attack when you're a shinobi. You can't show them kindness or weakness because it's kill or be killed that is the way of the shinobi we kill people that is what we do which is what we most live with" Naruto said back to Kiba in a deadly tone.

"He is right Kiba also Naruto what are the 4 you made up" Kurenai asked him wanting to know the other genjutsu he knows.

"You know one that I called hell for perverts" She then nodded which Naruto then started to talk again "Other three you just have to wait and see me use them" Giving her a smirk. _"EVIL EVIL BRAT!" _What Naruto did is killing Kurenai because of her love for genjutsu.

"I guess this be all for today but meet me here tomorrow at 7 a:m but also don't be late or you going be giving a long lesson about being on time" They all nodded but Naruto stay behind with Kurenai.

"Why are you still here Naruto?" She asked him which she was also wondering why. _"Why is Naruto still here? Does he need to ask me something?"_

"You did said you want to learn my genjutsu hell for perverts right Kurenai-sensei" Naruto playfully added the sensei to her name which she notice right away. "_He is way too young if he thinks he can play those games with me"_

"Yes I do and how do I learn it?" She said smiling at him. "_You're going to lose this Naruto"_

Naruto moved behind her which he then put his arms around her waist after he get done putting his arms around her he put his hands on her. Which made her blushed because she being held by a teenage like this also hoping no one will come by and see this. "_I guess he knows how do something but what is he trying to get out of doing this? My body?"_

"I show you the seals for it" He said smiling back to his sensei. "_You really are a beautiful angel"_

Dragon, Boa, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Dragon.

"That's all?" She asked as she looked back over her shoulder.

Naruto stared into her crimson eyes for little while before talking again "Yea but take this to" He kissed her cheek which he then start to walk off really fast with a blush on his face that he hoping she can't see. _"What the hell. Why the hell did he kisses me on the cheek but dammit I let him win"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks inside his home but once he walked into the living room he notices right away that his father and mother are waiting for him. _"Why dammit why!" _Naruto yelled to himself in his mind.

"How was your first meeting with your team and sensei Naruto?" asked Minato

"It's a good team but also my team has a great sensei" Thinking about kissing her on the cheek which also holding her made him blushed a deep sharp of red. "_She has soft cheeks"_

"What did you do this time Naruto" His mother asked him. _"Don't tell me he tired hitting on his sensei"_

"Well I kissed Kurenai-sensei on the cheek" That made both of them laugh at that. Both of them had a feeling that something like this was going to happen.

"Naruto you shouldn't kiss your sensei" Kushina told her son. _"You are one silly boy"_

"But she a beautiful woman" he replied back to his mother.

"No buts not right" His mother said in a mother tone.

"She my first love so I'm not going to stop trying to be with her" He replied more piss off.

"Don't take that tone with me!" She yelled at her son.

"Why! Should I be happy that my mother is making me not fallow my heart! I thought that shinobis most fallow what he believes in! I guess that was all lies then!" He yelled at both his mother and father then left the house.

"I think you over did it a little" Minato said as he pulled his wife into a hug.

"But I had to, she his sensei which she is also older than him" Kushina said as she starts to cry. Minato pulls his wife into a hug again.

"But we did tell him that believing what he thinks it right. If he really loves her we can't stop him. He going have to learn heartbreak sooner or later" Minato said to his wife as he holds her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walking around the village after leaving his house. He notices Kurenai sitting with a purple hair woman. "Hello sensei' Naruto starts walking over to them

"Hello Naruto and how come you're out so late?" Kurenai asked her student.

"Going to train like I normally do but how come you out so late?" Naruto said back to his first love.

"Just hanging out with a friend and no I not a party girl so don't start thinking that why I am out late" Once Kurenai said that Naruto looked over to the other woman then back to her. _"This little gaki was just looking at me? I wonder if this little gaki a pervert?"_

"I can tell by how you act before that you have been trained before? Was it your father the 4th that been training you?" Kurenai asked him.

"No that lazy butt will not train me right now. He says I have to be a chuunin because he's a lazy person. But I did have two other senseis" Naruto said with a smirk which Anko really enjoying this show. "_He has a sensei before and also he think he can act like that does he?" _Was the thoughts of one Miss Anko who is watching the nice talk with her friend and this little gaki"

'Who are they Naruto?" Kurenai asked him wondering_. "Who is his senseis? No one told me that he had any" _But he moved his head to her ear.

'I only tell you if you give me a kiss" Naruto said with other smirk on his face because he knows she will not do it.

"You think because you said that which you think it will make me not ask you? Naruto smirk but it ended when Kurenai kissed him on the lips which he then moved his tongue into her mouth which he never thought that she would open her mouth for her but he was happy that she did. When he get inside her mouth he started to play with her tongue which he love the taste of her mouth. When the kissed end Anko was about to laugh her ass off. _"She tastes so great? I wish I could get more of her"_

'Now tell me who your two senseis are" Kurenai asked after giving him the payment for the info.

"Itachi-onii and Kakashi-onii" Naruto replied which shocked both of them that Kakashi would take a student without being force to but also Itachi the man that kill every man in his clan but left the women alive also the other thing that shock them is fact that he called them onii which means brother.

"You are trained by that asshole Itachi" Anko said with a dango in her mouth.

"DON'T CALL ITACHI**-**ONII A ASSHOLE AND ALSO I'M STILL BEING TRAINED BY HIM!" Naruto yelled at the Anko.

"Will you two stop it now? Anko just because he did something like that doesn't give you right talk bad about him I bet he had his reasons' Once Kurenai said that she notices Naruto getting sad once she said he had his reasons.

"Naruto why do you look sad about what I just said?" Naruto look away once she asked him.

"Because the reason he did it was because of me" Naruto said with few tears coming down his face.

"What do you mean gaki? Anko asked in a calming also sweet tone. _"Maybe I shouldn't have done that"_

"To gain a bloodline you need blood of a true demon. The Uchiha clan was going kill me to get the blood but Itachi mother Mikoto a sweet mother told Itachi what his father going to do. He tried to stop his father by talking but in the end he had to kill him and the others in order to keep me alive" Naruto was now in full tears once he finally talking.

"I have go now to train see you tomorrow sensei" Once he said that he walked off to the training grounds 8 leaving both women shocked also sad to hear that he is blaming himself for what happened with Itachi.

"I guess I should say sorry to him next time I see him" Anko said in a shy tone of voice. _"He has one hell of a life. First living with hate for having Kyuubi sealed inside of him but now blaming himself for Itachi. This kid is one strong gaki" _

"He has two burdens that he carries; one is the Kyuubi the other is blaming himself for Itachi giving up his life in the village" Kurenai said to her friend that was thinking the same thing.

"Let's go and see if he doesn't hurt himself with his training" Anko asked worrying about the gaki. _"Don't get yourself killed gaki' _

"Yea lets go" Kurenai replied which she is also worrying about him to. "_Please don't overdo it Naruto"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kurenai and Anko get to the training grounds about half hour later.

"About time dammit next time let's make him said which one he going to be at" Anko said with pissed voice because their check all the other training grounds which their now just found him.

Once they get close but not too close to Naruto they see him move his arm out. They then see blue color coming from his hand but after few seconds their know what it was because by then Naruto had made a full chidori which he then ran to tree then to other one which he cut the trees down with chidori. As both women watch him train for about two hours without a break he finally fall down which he then passed out.

"How can someone train this hard at his age? Two hours doing powerfully skills?" Anko said as Kurenai picked him up. _"He going get himself kill someday doing this"_

"let's take him back to our place then once he wakes up bring him home" Once Kurenai get done saying that Naruto was on her back which Anko just looked at Naruto face. _"You're one gaki who may just be powerfully soon"_

Little while later once their get to this place which was two bedrooms house also Kurenai and Anko are just friends living together that's all. *sorry sickos none thing with Kurenai and Anko in my stories*

Once both women get to their door. Anko opened it so Kurenai could bring Naruto inside. Once both Kurenai and Naruto was inside Anko walked in then closed the door behind her. Kurenai then put Naruto down on the couch once she then walked to Anko.

"I guess you can say sorry once he gets up now can't you?" Kurenai said to her friend in a teasing way which to Kurenai surprised that Anko blushed a little. The snake mistress of hidden leaf village is blushing because of a 12 year old boy. _"Is he getting to Anko?"_

"Is he getting to you Anko?" Kurenai asked as she walks to her room.

"He is not!' yelled a blushing women. "_Damn you Kurenai"_

Anko looked back at the sleeping boy. She moved over to him then lightly bushed some hair away from his face. _"Maybe he is_" Then she walked to her bedroom to change like Kurenai did.

Once Naruto woke up he then notices that this was not the training grounds. He start to look around the room then he walked to what looks like a bedroom once he opened it he walked in on Kurenai in just black fur panties then made Naruto blush a deep crimson color then he closed the door which he then ran to the other one but what he thought was the door to leave was a door to a full nude Anko which he had seen everything that made him pass out with a nosebleed. Anko get clothes on then wipe blood from his nose which she then put him back on the couch.

"What happened?" Anko asked Kurenai. _"He had got a good show of my body just now. I thinking I going have to make him pay for the show"_

"He walked in on me with just my black fur panties on then he ran to your door thinking it was door to leave but I guess he get a good view which he then passed out from ahahah" Kurenai said teasing her purple hair friend. _"He saw me in just my panties. But why did I like him doing it?"_

'Not funny he could of nightmares waking up to two nude beautiful women" But once she get done saying Naruto started to sleep talk.

"Anko touches feel warm and welcoming" That made Anko blush a deep red because someone thought her touches could be warm but what kind of touching?. _"I feel warm? What is with this kid?"_

"What kind of touching is he dreaming of?" Anko asked with a red face. _"He better not be thinking of anything pervert or else"_

"I don't know but it making you blush" Kurenai said teasing her friend but then Naruto starting talking again. _"It's fun teasing you Anko"_

"Kurenai-chan you have two soft" once Naruto stop talking now it was Kurenai turn to blush a deep red. _"Is he talking about touching my breast?"_

"Two soft mhm maybe he talking about your" Anko teased her friend back. _"Pay back Kurenai"_

"I'll teach him a lesson when he gets up" Kurenai said with a smirk on her face. _"I going teach you a long and painfully lesson little Naruto"_

With all the talking Naruto woke back up for the 2nd time.

"What kind of dreaming you having which you said warm touches and two soft" Kurenai said as she about start doing hand sighs which Naruto knows what kind of things she was thinking of.

"You're a pervert that is not kind of thing I was dreaming of" Naruto said to her which made her blush because of being embarrassed. _"I kind of wish I was"_

"My dream was Anko touching me with her hands on my face because I don't why but when I was sleep first time I felt someone hands on my face so I thought It was Anko. The two soft things were your arms before when you bring me here I guess I felt your soft arms" Naruto said embarrassed about what happened.

"it's ok but your right I did put my hand on your face but thanks for thinking I'm warm" Anko said to him with a true smile that surprise her friend Kurenai because this was first true smile she had ever seen on Anko face.

"Naruto tell me how do you know Kokuangyou no Jutsu you said you read scroll that you're not allowed to which your father the hokage keeps out of people hands?" Kurenai said. _"Is it the forbidden scroll Naruto?"_

"Well it's a big scroll with lots of jutsu in it?" Naruto said trying not giving away what it is.

"You mean the forbidden scroll" Anko said with a smirk "_He had got his hands on that before" _

"O that what its call ok" Naruto replied back but he knows all too well what is it.

"Playing dumb will not work maybe I should tell the hokage about this" Anko teased him.

"_Pay back Naruto_" was the thoughts of both women.

"Please don't!" Naruto asked in a bagging way. _"If they do I going really be in hell of pain"_

"Only if you give me and Kurenai a nice long kiss" Anko said to him. _"I bet he's not going to do it"_

"Ok" Naruto said with happy tone which made both women wonder why. _"I guess he wants to kiss us"_ Was thoughts of both women. Naruto first moved to Kurenai which he then kissed her as he moved his hands around her lower back. The kissed ended after 13 seconds which he then moved to the purple hair woman Anko. Once he get their before he kissed her he warped his arms around her then whisper to her in the ear "You really do feel warm and welcoming" Which after saying that she blushed but she had no time to said something back because Naruto kissed her on the lips but then moved his tongue her to mouth which she opened her lips for him. The kiss ended little bit later then Kurenai but she was enjoying that fact that it look like Anko was enjoying herself without hurting someone balls. Because both of them never had sex but everyone in the village thinks they did so Anko normal hurts their balls when they ask for sex. _"Maybe Naruto will be different"_

"You both have warm and soft lips" Once Naruto said that to them they both blushed.

"I have to go now but I hope I see you both tomorrow" Naruto said as he left the house leaving two blushing women. "_I really hope I do see you both again"_

"Today was fun Kurenai" Anko said to her friend. _"It was really fun" _was the thoughts inside of Anko mind.

"Yes it was but what we going to do if he start having feels for us?" Kurenai asked her. "_If he does start to have feels?" What are we going to do about it? I don't want hurt him"_

"We will find out once he does" Anko replied then headed back into her room which Kurenai did the same thing. _"I kind of hoping he does start to"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks inside his house around 12 p:m which both his mother and father are waiting for their son but also both of them are pissed at him for coming home at so late.

"Where in the world have you been all this time my son" Minato asked his son.

"Well first I when off to train but I trained to hard then past out which both Kurenai and Anko found me then took me back to their place so I can rest without getting sick" Then he remembered what happen after which he has little blood nose also is beet red in the face.

"Then what happened" His mother asked him in a deadly tone._ "You're going be grounded for life!"_

"Promise you will not tell anymore because I don't want people to know what happened because if people did then Anko and Kurenai will get embarrassed" Naruto asked his mother and father. Their thoughts were.

"_He most really cares about them. Does he have two crushes?" _Minato thoughts.

"_What happen and if something bad you going be grounded for life. But why does he care so much about them?" _Kushina thoughts.

"Well once I woke up. I then noticed that it wasn't the training grounds so I tried to leave but the door I opened wasn't the front door. But once I found out because I walk in which then I was looking at Kurenai only in her panties which was black fur ones" Once he get hit on the head by his mother for saying what kind of panties it was then get hit again for remembering it. "Then I closed the door then headed to the other door which I thought was the front door but when I opened it I seen full nude Anko which I seen everything about her which made me have nosebleed and also passed out" Minato giving him a proud look to him but his mother was now pissed because of her son.

"Tell me did you like what you seen?' His mother asked him. "_You better said no Naruto or your dead"_

"Yes I did because I think I starting to love both of them because of how kinds they are but because what happened next" Naruto said with proud face.

"What happened next" His mother asked as Minato holding her back from killing their only son.

"I kissed both of them on the lips as a thank you gift" Naruto said as he sees his mother ready to kill him.

"Son you should go to your room. I'll be there talk to you soon" Minato said to his son which Naruto nodded then headed to his room.

"Don't tell me you going let him get away with this are you?" Kushina asked Minato.

"Like I said before this is his life and we can't stop him from doing things he may love or may hurt him" Minato said to her.

"I going have talk with him" Minato starts walking to Naruto room. Leaving Kushina to her thoughts. "_Does he truly love them? If he does why am I trying to stop him? Because they're older than him? Because they may take him away from me?"_

Minato knocks on Naruto's door. "Come in!" Naruto yelled at the person who knocking on his door. Minato opened his close then walked in once he was in he closed the door behind him.

"Son we need to have a little talk" He said to his son.

"Talk about what father?" Naruto replied in a tone that his father could tell that he didn't want to talk to him. "_I guess he's still mad at me"_

"How much do you like Kurenai and Anko?" he asked him

"I'm in love them. I don't know why but I just do but I not going said anything but once I hit chuunin I going to ever if both of them said no to me" Naruto said in a sad tone.

"If you have hope then their will said yes but you do know that because they're older then you they may said no because of that fact" Minato said to his son trying to cheer him up.

"I know but I got them to blush and kiss me? Is that a start for them to like me?" Naruto asked his father. But two the both of them have no idea that Kushina was ears dropping. "_He really loves them doesn't he?" _

"Really so you made two full women blush a lot?" He said to his son. "_You're just like your old man"_

"Yea also their not mad that I walked in on them nude" Naruto said back with his mood changing to happy.

"Who looks batter?" Minato asked his son which he doesn't know that his wife was giving him a death look.

"Well Kurenai has bigger boobs also has longer hair which looks beautiful but Anko get better lower area also she get cute purple hair but I just don't like them because of how they look. I love them because how they act and everything about them which I want to know more about them because I can't stop thinking about them. They both goddess to me which I hope one of them said yes to me but if both says yes I thinking I may die from being happy" Naruto said to his father reason he loves them.

"_He loves them not just for they bodies but for who they are? He really is in love with them but we should help him not stop him_" Was thoughts of his mother.

"_I going try to help you my son, maybe I can talk Kushina into helping to because he really loves both them to death" _Minato thoughts.

"You should go to sleep because you have team meeting tomorrow" Minato said to his son as he walked out his door which he then closed it behind him.

Naruto looking at the walls in his room. "_I can't stop thinking of them. Anko and Kurenai I love you_" As he lost in thought he slowly fail asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning Naruto woke up at 6 a:m to get ready. He took a shower then gets changed in his crimson shirt also black pants. He put three scrolls inside his bag also few bottles of ink. Naruto first put his ninjato on his back then pick his bag up which he put over his left shoulder. He start going out the door which was 6 30 a:m.

When Naruto gets to training grounds he sees Anko but not Kurenai. He walks to Anko with a calm face. "How come Kurenai-chan not here?" Naruto asked her

"She going be hour late because her mother wants to talk to her" Anko say with a smile.

"Ok then I start working on things Jiraiya told me to have mastered before he gets back to the village" Naruto sits down on a log then he removes a scroll from his bag which Anko is wondering what he going to do. Naruto then opens it which scroll was blank then takes out a bottle of black ink.

"I swear I don't see how this is a useful thing to learn" Naruto said to Anko.

"You mean sealing?" Anko said back to him knowing that pervert asshole was a master of sealing.

"Yea it's too damn bloody easy" When Naruto said that Anko was shocked that this kid thought one of hardest areas to learn was easy. Naruto started to write things on the blank scroll then put the ink bottle on the scroll which he then starts to do hand sights which when he was done he said seal. The bottle went into the scroll which it was now gone then he said release which made the ink bottle come out of the scroll.

"Like I had said. To damn easy. He said this will take me four weeks but I learn it in two days" Naruto said bored out of his mind. _"Damn you old ass for giving me things that are so damn easy!_"

"You have a great skill then but you ever thinking about making your own jutsu" Anko asked because she could hardly believe that this kid was learning this fast but it scared her because it reminds her of how fast her old sensei could learn things. "_He learns just as fast as that snake asshole"_

"I have made my own. four genjutsu, two fire jutsus and two wind jutsus all together I have made 8 of my own jutsus" Once Naruto said that he looked at Anko face but she was scared. _"He's even getting that far? This kid starting to scary me a lot because that asshole ever found out that someone like Naruto was alive he would try everything to get Naruto to join his side"_

"Why are you scared Anko-chan?" Naruto said in a worried voice. _"What did I do to make her fear me?"_

"Because you learning so fast also making jutsus so fast that you remind me of my old sensei that backstabber the village" Anko said to him but he shocked her when he put her down on the log so she could sit with him.

"Is this same person that Jiraiya talks about?" Naruto asked her but only got a nod from her, "listen Anko I don't know how your sensei treated you but I know the stories about that man from pervert sage so don't worried because ever if I like making jutsus and learning them I know when to stop and what to do. Because no jutsu is worth someone life. No jutsu is worth giving up a human or animal life. I never do that I promise you because seeing you this scared is something I never want to see and I'll do anything to keep you from being this scared" Once Naruto get done saying that Anko wasn't worried about Naruto anymore but she was feeling things for him. _"Why does he care so much about me? I know he cares about Kurenai but he cares about both of us?"_

"Did he hurt you Anko-chan?" Naruto asked in a caring voice. _"I going to hurt that asshole"_

"Yes and because of him giving me the curse mark everyone hates me in this village which their call me insults like snake whore and snake bitch but last one is horny snake slut"Hearing this made Naruto pissed at the village but she can see that it was pissing him off but she couldn't figure out why it was pissing him off about how she is treated.

Naruto warped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. He whisper in her ear "I going made him pay for hurting you" _"Why does he care so much about someone like me?" he just 12 but he acts like his older"_

"Naruto promise me that you will not going looking for him please promise me" Anko begged him not to look for him as she pushed her head into his chest which she then started to cry on his chest.

"if it make you happy and stop crying then I promise but if he tries hurting someone I care about then I'll kill him" Once he said that she start crying and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you foxy and I think we should stop holding each other because your team coming" once she said that they both let go of each other and get up on their feet.

Few seconds later his team gets to them.

Kurenai said "Sorry we're late"

"Don't worry I had to wait hours for Kakashi-onii before" Once Naruto said that both women started to laugh because their no how late he is for everything.

"Naruto what you doing with this sexy…" before Kiba could finally what he was about to said he had a nice shot of Naruto kneel into his gut.

"Don't ever said something like that again" Naruto said to him in a death tone voice.

'Why she a" Kiba shut up when he seen Naruto eyes giving him a death look.

"O my little hero" Anko teased Naruto which made him blush.

"O little Naruto blushing" Kiba said to him.

"Kiba you really most want to be turned into dog food?" Naruto said back with a deadly tone in his voice.

"No" was only thing Kiba could say back to him.

"Today I going to tell you how we going to train" Kurenai said to them.

"Kurenai-chan can I ask something?" Naruto said to her.

"Its Kurenai-sensei Naruto and yes you can" She replied.

"When we train can I use shadow clones to help me train faster?" Once Naruto said that it shock both women because that other forbidden jutsu.

"Naruto how you know that" asked Anko. _"Kami this kid knows a lot"_

"I kind of know four jutsu from that scroll and now you know two of the four" Naruto said shyly to them.

"Naruto can you teach me that genjutsu?" Kurenai said to him which she gave him her puppy eyes but when two women see that he fighting it Anko gives him puppy eyes to then he finally lost the battle.

"Ok ok just no more cute puppy eyes" Naruto said in his lost again.

"My and Kurenai puppy eyes are cute?" Anko said to him as she is teasing him.

"All about you two is cute" When words split out of his mouth he blushed but he was not only one but both women blushed a little pink on their cheeks.

"Everything about us is cute?" Anko start to tease him about it.

"Yes but can we go back to training back" Naruto said to them which he gets a nod from both women.

After few hours of training their all left for their homes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto hears someone knocking on his front door so he walked to the door and opened it. When he opens the door he sees Kurenai and Anko. Kurenai in a crimson dress that shows little bit of her chest also her sexy legs shows a lot. Anko was in a blue lovely dress which show little bit more of her chest but a lot more of her legs that Naruto could look at for hours on end.

"Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan why are you here?" Naruto asked. _"You both look like goddess in your dresses"_

"Can we come in Naruto?" Kurenai asked him which he nodded to her then moved back so they can walk in. Once their get inside Naruto closed the door behind him.

Kushina walks into the living room asking "Who was it" but once she see the women both in a dress she could believe what was happening. Then Minato come in the living room.

"Hokage we have something to ask you" Anko said to him.

"You can just call me Minato when you're here but what it that you want to ask me?" He said to them.

"Can Naruto come with us for dinner tonight?" Kurenai asked blushing little bit. Both Minato and Kushina was shocked that this was happening but Naruto was on cloud nine after saying that.

"Why would you want him do that?" Kushina asked the women. _"Do they like my little Naruto?"_

"So we can talk about his training and things" Anko said back. _"That was a big lie to tell to his mother"_

"I'll let him go this time" Minato said to the women. _"And maybe next time to"_

"Thank you and Naruto you should get something on that good for a dinner place" Once Anko said that Naruto walked to his room but he still on cloud nine. _"Looks like he happy_" was thoughts of all four adults.

Naruto come back down little bit later in a black dress pants and deep blue shirt. _"He looks cuter in that" _Was thoughts of both Kurenai and Anko.

"Naruto we should be getting going now before we miss are time" Kurenai said as the three of them left the house.

"I hope Naruto knows what he getting himself into" Minato said to his wife that just nodded to him.

Outside the house Naruto was looking at them wondering what was going on.

"Why you really doing this?" Naruto asked them.

"Is it a bad thing going out to dinner with us?" Anko teased him.

"Not at all because it's really a good thing" Naruto said blushing. _"I love making this kid blush"_

"Then why don't you" As Anko was talking she warped her arm around his but that not only thing that shock him before Kurenai did the same thing to him on his other side which cause Naruto to blush a lot more. Then as they walking to their dinner place they bump into Kakashi and Asuma. For Kakashi part he look little shock that his little brother has two hottest women around him like that but for Asuma he was getting piss because his arm was around Kurenai.

"How are you little brother? You seem to have a lot of luck with women" Kakashi said teasing his brother.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-onii" Naruto said blushing which made both women giggle.

"Kurenai you want go somewhere?" Asuma asked her which he just ignore Naruto death look also his pissed eyes. But Anko notice Naruto getting pissed and was worried that he may just attack Asuma.

"I kind of busy right now Asuma" She said to him.

"How about later tonight?" He ask her not letting go but Kakashi could see his little brother about kill Asuma.

"Asuma I think you really should stop now" Kakashi said to his friend.

"He is right. She said she's busy that means no" Anko step into this which she was pissed that Kurenai wasn't seeing Naruto eyes which was eyes of someone that pissed off.

"Why are you getting into this Anko, you should run along and fuc" But he was stop by Kakashi look. "What with that look Kakashi"

"I think I should shut you up before my little brother kills you" Kakashi said to him.

"You really think this demon is your brother ahah good one kaka" He was cut off by a fist to his face which was gave to him by Kakashi.

"You three have fun but take good care of my little brother" Kakashi said as he starts to walk off. Once three of them get inside and sat down Anko told Kurenai to go to the restroom with her.

Inside the restroom with Kurenai and Anko.

"What the hell was that all about Kurenai?' Anko ask her friend because she pissed that she couldn't see how piss Naruto was getting.

"What do you mean I was just talking to him" Kurenai said back to her friend which she was wondering why she's acting like this.

"Did you see how pissed Naruto-kun was getting? When he wouldn't stop asking you out he wanted to kill him" After she said that she notice that she add kun to Naruto name which made hr blush few shards of pink. "_I just called him Naruto-kun"_

"I guess I didn't see that but I'm going to said sorry now. But Anko it seems your starting to like him as well" Kurenai said back to her friend.

"I guess we are but we older than him" She said as she looks down at the ground.

"Maybe when he becomes a chuunin we can tell him but we can't tease men or anything anymore now" Kurenai said to her purple hair friend.

"Yes because if we did tease a man Naruto would be sad" Anko said back to her. _"I coming for you soon Naruto-kun"_

"let's get going back to Naruto-kun" Kurenai said to her friend as both of them left the restroom then walked to table where Naruto is sitting.

"What you two doing in there?" Naruto asked them as their sat in their sits.

"That something only we ladies should only know" Anko said with a smile.

"I sorry about before I didn't see that what Asuma was doing was pissing you off" Kurenai said looking down.

"Don't be sorry it's ok really because I don't like see you two sad or feeling down" Once he said that she moved her head up and smiled at him.

"Tell me Naruto-kun how come your so happy be around us?" Anko said him.


	2. 000

"I like being around you because." He said as they both looked at him. "_I guess I can't wait till becoming chuunin now."_ "Because I think that I'm falling in love with you two. I was going wait till becoming a chuunin but I guess I can't now". He said as both of them were shocked that he really does feel that strong for both of them.

"We were going wait to before telling you that we like you." Naruto couldn't be more happy as he heard them say that. For the fact that they love him back was something he was glad that he could hear them say that to him.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Kurenai smiled at him because he couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Naruto was not thinking that it was a bad thing, he is loving that they love him because it to him it's hard to believe.

"Yes we do feel that way for you Naruto.' Naruto smiled at them which they smiled back at him.

"I'm happy that you feel that way for me." Naruto truly was happy that they do feel that way. His first loves are here with him and they love him back. Naruto had heard most first loves don't work out but he hopes this does work out.

"What we going to eat?" Anko ask the two of them in a happy tone of voice. For the first time in a long time Anko is happy. Her life as been hell for as long as she can remember but Naruto is helping her become happy again. She hopes that he makes her more happy as they spent time together.

"I going to order ramen." Both of them looked at him as he rubs the back of his head sheepish.

"I'm going have dango." which it was now Naruto and Kurenai turn to look at her.

"I'm I the only normal one here?" Kurenai looked at them as the three of them order. Kurenai had order soup and rice. Both of them look at her funny because both of them hated soup.

"What's with the faces?" Naruto looks at Kurenai then at the soup. "We both hate soup." Which Kurenai just giggles at Anko and Naruto. Sometimes she wonders how she put up with Anko all these years.

"


	3. The Start Of A Team

Once again thank you Blkdragon112 for beta reading.

DOD: Seems I finally got this chapter done.

Naruto: Took you too long and I want to spent time with my himes.

DOD: You better stop telling me what to do or I'll have you stuck in a room with your creepy spy.

Naruto: No, don't do that, no!

DOD: I don't own Naruto and if I did he would be dating Anko or someone else beside Sakura and Hinata.

"I like being around you because." He said as they both looked at him. "_I guess I can't wait till I become a chunin now."_"Because I think that I'm falling in love with you two, I was going wait till becoming a chunin but I guess I can't now" He said as both of them were shocked that he really does feel that strong for both of them.

They're truly touched by how he told them but they look into his deep blue eyes before looking at each other giving each other a nod showing that it's time to tell him as well. To tell him how they feel before they lose this chance and maybe hurt him if they don't.

"We were going wait to before telling you that we like you." Naruto couldn't be happier as he heard them say that. For the fact that they love him back was something he is glad that he could hear them say that to him.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Kurenai's lips smiled at him because he couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Naruto is not thinking that it is a bad thing, he loves that they love him because to him it's hard to believe.

"Yes we do feel that way for you Naruto." Naruto smiled a true happy smile but also hint of a kitsune in it at them which they smiled back at him.

"I'm happy that you feel that way for me." Naruto truly is happy that they do feel that way. His first loves are here with him and they love him back, Naruto had heard most first loves don't work out but he hopes this does work out.

"What are we going to eat?" Anko ask the two of them in a happy tone of voice, for the first time in a long time Anko is happy. Her life has been hell for as long as she can remember but Naruto is helping her become happy again. She hopes that he makes her happier as they spend time together.

"I'm going to order ramen." Both of them looked at him as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly because he realizes that they had had a feeling he was going order that.

"I'm going to have dango." Now it's Naruto's and Kurenai's turn to look at her; it is his turn to look at her now for her doing it to him just few seconds ago. Anko just looks away with a blush creeping on her face.

"Am I the only normal one here?" Kurenai looked at them as the three of them order; Kurenai had order soup and rice. Both of them look at her funny because both of them hated soup.

"What's with the faces?" Naruto looks at Kurenai then at the soup. "We both hate soup." Which Kurenai just giggles at Anko and Naruto, sometimes she wonders how she put up with Anko all these years.

Even if some of the time she could be a real pain in the ass she was her friend and closest one at that. Kurenai thinks of Anko has her sister and no matter what she's not going change how she thinks about her little crazy, silly sister.

Once they finish their dinner and Naruto paid for them, the three of them walked out of the place. Both of them were looking at him as Anko is on his left side and Kurenai on his right causing him to look at both of them. He notices both of them were smirking and wonders what he was getting himself into.

"I guess we should take you home now so your kaa-san doesn't get mad and ban you from going out with us." He nods his head but he stops and kisses both of them on the lips before walking again but both Kurenai and Anko were just staring at him as they walked back to his home.

"Wait how about we keep talking more at your place? I'll just send a clone to tell tou-san that I'll be late or see him tomorrow morning." Kurenai looks at him funny when he says tomorrow morning causing Naruto to blush. "I wasn't thinking that Kurenai-hime." She just smirks and pouts causing Anko to let out a laugh.

"But I want my plushy with me tonight." Kurenai just pulls Naruto into a hug causing him to blush and Anko to pout as she grabs him and pulls him to her causing a tug of war or in Naruto case, tug of Naruto.

"Ok, please stop before you split me in two." Both women stop with blushes on their beautiful faces because they don't know what came over them just now. They slowly walked over to Anko's and Kurenai's place after Naruto makes a shadow clone to tell his dad what was going on.

When the three of them get there Kurenai opens the door and they walk in but Naruto looks around as he sees a lot of photos all the walls. Anko smirks to him as he looks at her but he closes his eyes because today as been a long day.

"Tell me how did you two meet each other?" He sits down on the couch which Kurenai and Anko took their seats on each side of him. Kurenai looks over at Anko because it has been a long time since they met each other.

"We met when Anko was found by the ANBU after she got her curse mark and lost her memory, she was put on my genin team because we had lost one of our teammates on a mission that went to hell." She looks over at Anko again to show her that it was her turn to go on with the story.

"At first we weren't friends that much because she didn't really want someone to replace their dead teammate but soon we became best friends, I guess I'm just that good to be around. The first few missions were hell because we didn't work together and didn't want to even try to." Naruto smirks then looks at the two of them; he can't see how they could ever not get along from what he has seen so far.

"I can't image you two not being close friends that is something that's too hard to do, you two seem to be so close it's not possible for you two not being friends. You two really are the best friends there could be for each other.' Anko and Kurenai smile because that was so nice of him to say to them. Even they find it hard to believe at one point of their lives that they hated each other.

'Maybe you should tell him why you are called the Ice Queen of Konoha?" Anko looks at her as Naruto was wondering why she was called that because he had heard people saying that.

Kurenai just blushes then looks away but she looks back at Naruto who was staring into her eyes causing her to blush even more.

"The reason I'm called the ice queen is because I turn down every single man that has asked me out on a date, I turn them down because I know they just want my body and not me. I'm not someone to let anyone have their way with me like that." He nods his head as he smiles to her causing her to just smile back at him.

"So the ice queen is my ice queen now?" He asked her as a blush comes back to her face tenfold and Anko just laughs at her friend because this was too funny to her. She now has even more things that she can tease her friend about.

"Yes the ice queen of Konoha is all yours but what will you do with her?" Anko asked with a perverted smirk causing Kurenai to blush and just shake her head at Anko.

"Maybe tie her up and kiss her all over." Kurenai blushes and Anko lets out a long laugh because that was priceless seeing her best friend turn all red at that.

"It's not funny Anko-chan." Naruto just smirks before giving Kurenai a kiss on the lips causing her to kiss back but with a blush on her face.

"I thought it was funny, maybe I should just kiss you all over now." Kurenai smiles before looking at him but she does have a blush on her face causing him to smirk back to her.

"What are we going to do tomorrow Kurenai-_sensei_?" Naruto playfully asks causing her to slap him lightly on the arm.

"I'm going help your team build up teamwork by making you spend a month together in the forest of death, don't worry me and Anko-chan are going to keep big things away from your team."

"Why keep them away?" He just smirks before looking at Anko who's staring at him strangely. "I have already been in the forest of death to training thanks to Itachi-sensei, it's not so bad once you get used to it." Both women just gawk at him after hearing that.

"You truly are one person that's hard to figure out, I go to that place a lot and it's hard to believe someone your age isn't scared of the place." He just shrugs his shoulders before looking at them again, he just stares at their eyes but he notices they start to smirk to him.

"You truly do like staring at us a lot don't you?" Anko teased him by bending forward but he just tries his best not to stare at her chest, she kisses him on the lips. "Thanks for trying not to look at my chest; you truly are a good boy aren't you?" She kept teasing him causing him to blush.

"Kurenai-hime how do you think this team will work out?" She just moves her finger to her lips before turning her eyes back to him, personally she doesn't know. This is her first team after all but also the fact that she doesn't really know their skills.

"To tell you the truth Naru-kun I don't really know, this is my first team but hopefully you three can work together." Naruto just shrugs his shoulders before he starts realizing something.

"I going be in that place for a month with a person that followed me everywhere like a 2nd shadow?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you would have forgotten about her stalking you in the past." Naruto just looks at her. "She still does it." Both of them just stare at each other before staring at him but Anko pats his back.

"I feel sorry for you gaki." He just pulls Anko on his lap causing her to blush and look at Kurenai, she sees her friend with a grin but Naruto moves his hands around her belly.

"I guess you just have to make me feel better about it." He teased her causing an even darker blush to come on her face.

"You really do have some guts gaki, do you know that?" He just nods his head before breathing lightly on her ear causing her to feel a shiver go down her back, Kurenai just looks at them before looking at the time.

"It's starting to get late, so in a little bit we have to go to sleep." She looks around.

"I just don't know where you will be sleeping Naru-kun." Naruto just looks at her then at Anko before kissing her neck.

"He can sleep with me tonight but he better not try anything or else." She looks at him with a grin that promised one thing and that is pain, tons of pain if he does try anything with her. Naruto just looks at Kurenai with a pale face causing her to laugh.

"Looks like your scaring him, you two better get ready to sleep." She gets up and heads to her room but Naruto just looks at Anko. Anko moves her lips to his before giving him a kiss filled with passion and love before getting off his lap.

She leads him to her room before stripping off her clothes causing him to blush a full red face, she smirks but moves next to him on the bed. "Remember don't try anything." He just kisses her neck before moving both of them under the covers.

"How can I not try anything when you're like this?" He rolls over on top of her with his lips to her chest. "So beautiful, that's what you are Anko-hime." She smiles at him causing him to place kisses on her chest then lower to her belly making her giggle when she feels his lips.

"How do you know how to do all of these things to a woman?" She stares hard at him but he just kisses her belly and goes up to her lips. "I read the book that my tou-san's sensei writes even through its all perverted shit."

"You better hold off on trying anything more to me, I'm not someone to sleep with someone I just met like that." Naruto just smirks before giving her another kiss on the lips. "If you were then it's not fun."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." She closes her eyes but feels him move around but stops once she's on top of him.

"Goodnight Anko-chan." He closes his eyes now letting sleep take him followed by Anko doing the same.

When he wakes up the only thing he can see is a peacefully sleeping Anko still on him causing him to smile. He rubs a finger around her breast resulting in her slowly moving in her sleep; he moves his finger to her belly making her giggle.

She slowly opens her eyes and stares at him making her just want to slap him but to sleepy to do that to him. She moves against his chest with her rubbing it but she can feel him grabbing her ass and slapping it making her eyes reopen.

"It's time to get up sleepy head." She just pouts but kisses his lips while feeling his hands go up her back making her just rub against his body. He just shakes his head and begins to kiss her neck and slowly run down her back.

"Why are you waking me up now?" She looks at him with sleepy eyes while letting out a long cute yawn. He just pulls her against him then kisses her forehead making her smile and look up at him.

"Because it's time for me to get up and go to my team or do you not want to come with me?" She just kisses his neck and whispers five more minutes causing him to laugh and nod his head to her.

The door to the room opens and a fully dressed Kurenai stares at the two of them. "No wonder you two aren't up after having a long night of sexy fun?" Anko jumps up and starts staring at her friend like she's crazy.

"We didn't have sex you crazy woman! You know I don't do that kind of thing to anyone no matter how much I like them!" Both of them laugh causing her to pout and turn her eyes to Naruto with the pout still on her face making him kiss her lips.

"At least it got you up didn't it?" Naruto gets off of the bed and turns to look at them. "I have to go back home to get clothes and things ready for today." They both nod their heads and watch him leave the room.

He leaves the house and heads for his home but his is hoping that his family doesn't kill him for he did. "_Hopefully kaa-chan doesn't kill me and I know Tou-kun wouldn't mind me staying over here all night."_

When he walks inside the house he sees that no one is around so he quiet tries to get inside his room but once he's inside he see both his father and mother sitting there waiting for him. 'You got to be kidding me."

"Tell me why we shouldn't be mad at you right now?" He just shrugs his shoulders at them causing his mother to raise an eyebrow. "Can't you stay away from them for one single night or is it too hard to do that?

"We only talked about things and I do like to get to know them better is that a crime?" Minato just shakes his head no earning himself a slap on the head from his wife that's staring at him hardly and not letting up.

"He shouldn't be staying over there at night like that. He's still a kid for kami's sake." Naruto just grabs a change of clothes and heads to the shower leaving his family talking to each other about what he should or shouldn't do.

When he gets out of the shower and gets his gear he sees both of them are waiting at the door for him. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun it's just that I don't want to see you get hurt with how you're doing things now."

"You don't need to worry Kurenai-hime and Anko-hime will never hurt me." He walks past them and turns around to face them. "You will just have to get to know them to see that they are great people."

Naruto heads for the training grounds and just keeps imaging his two himes inside his head but once he gets to the training ground he sees he is the last one to get there. He takes a seat on the ground and looks at his team members.

"Today you three will be staying a month inside the forest of death in order to get used to being a solid team. The only way you will make it is by living off what is around you and what you have on your bodies right now." Kurenai then points to the three sleeping bags and a few other things for them to use inside the forest.

"You will have three days of food and once it's gone you will have to gather food from what you can find inside there." Anko stares hard at the three of them because if they can't live through this and they don't have the right to be shinobi of this village.

"Get ready now." The genin do what they are told and give the supplies to each other. Once ready they enter the forest but Naruto starts heading to the northeast to which his team just starts to follow him.

When Naruto stops moving it's when he gets to a lake and next to the lake seems to be a tree that he jumps on. Once he's on it he just sits down and starts to remember the past and when he used to come here for training.

When Kiba and Hinata finally catch up to him they just walk over to the tree but Naruto doesn't seem to do anything. "I hope you know this is a test to see how well we work together. So don't do anything dumb when you're here."

Kiba just stares at him but he knows it's the truth; he looks over to see Hinata just staring at Naruto making him feel sorry for him. He doesn't know why she keeps doing things like that to him because spying on someone is just creepy.

Naruto jumps down and starts to water walks on top of the lake but once he gets a good ways in he sits down on the water. "You two should start to train as well." He closes his eyes and focuses on the area around him and to the life underneath him.

He moves chakra to his ears in order to listen to the heartbeats of the fish and he tries to see if anything else is in the water but finds nothing but fish. He stands up and unsheathes his blade and gets into his fighting pose.

When he opens his eyes he can see that his two teammates are training in their own way so he just watches. He knows Kiba is a brash hot head when it comes to battle but he knows Hinata focuses in her clan's bloodline and is shy as hell.

He goes back to closing his eyes once he's seen enough of their training for his taste. He slowly begins to work on his swordsmanship slow at first but slowly picks up the pace without even needing to open his eyes.

Hours pass by which only seem to be minutes for him but once his gut starts to get hungry he starts to focuses on the sounds of splashing. He rapidly stabs his blade catching three fish on it and walks over to the team.

He grabs a few pieces of wood before getting to them and begins making a fire with the flint and steel that is in his bag. Once the fire starts going he begins to cook the fish but he looks at the two of them. "You two go get some more wood so I can cook these fish better." They nod their heads and do as they are told.

When they get back with the wood and they finally get the food cooked. Naruto hands one to each of them and begins to eat his fish. They just keep looking at him for little bit before beginning to eat their own food.

Once they go to bed Naruto wakes up a few hours later and walks back on the lake while the moonlight hits the water. He takes his katana in his hands and begins to train but this training isn't the same from before.

He speaks a few words while he does hand signs in one hand and his katana in the other. "It's time to start training now Enkou ken." Once he gets done he grabs the katana with his other hand and the blade lights on fire.

The flames don't seem to hurt him but he slowly begins to do his swordsmen attacks on the lake once again. The two people watching him are now trying to figure out how he is doing that but next thing shocks them more.

"Enkou shuuha." Naruto yells out then sends a wave of fire crashing over the other side of the lake but the flame on his sword still seems to be as strong as it was before he did that attack. Naruto begins to train with that attack a few more times before going back to his sleeping area.

He can feel someone jumping down next to him but when he looks to see who it is he realizes it's only Anko. "Get up gaki and follow me." He does what she tells him and follows after her only to land on the ground next to Kurenai.

"How did you do that with your katana?" She is right to the point this time because she had never seen anyone do that. She had seen her friend use wind channeling into her blade but nothing like what Naruto had done just now.

"Ever since I could remember I could always channel chakra through things like that. That why I call myself a genjutsu swordsman because I can channel any kind of jutsu in it." She is now shocked because no one would think of being hit by a genjutsu from a sword.

"You really are one surprising shinobi, do you know that?" He nods and kisses both of their lips before heading back to his resting area. Once he falls asleep they just go to their resting place for the night.

The next day went by just the same as the first but Naruto just trained that night with his wind attacks instead of his fire ones. The next day he wakes up first and gets the fish for their breakfast but he just stares at the water while they cook.

He looks at his sleeping teammates and doesn't know if this team will hold together or break because of how they act to each other. Hinata always passes out if he gets too close to her and Kiba seems to be one that rushes in without thinking.

He just closes his eyes and tries to think about how life was in his easy days of training to be a shinobi._ These days were the best of my life and I truly wish I could have them back."_

_Flashback_

_Naruto whom is standing outside of the Uchiha clan grounds waiting for his sensei to come out and train him. When he sees Mikoto walking over he waves to her bringing a smile to her breathtaking face._

"_You're waiting for Itachi-kun, Naruto-kun?" He nods his head to her making her sit down next to him but he just stares at her black eyes making her stick out her tongue causing him to laugh and stop staring at her eyes._

"_Can you tell me Mikoto-chan what kind of shinobi you are?" She moves her finger to her lips before pointing to the katana that is lying on the table outside of the house. She then looks down at the eight year old kid._

"_My area of fighting is the same as your kaa-san. I train in my bloodline and my katana." He just stares at her more causing her to just smile but when she hears her oldest son finally coming out of the house she points to him._

"_Looks like he's finally ready now and you better behave yourself now." She just rubs his head before walking inside the house but once she gets to her son she smiles to him then walks inside. Itachi just walks up to him but Mikoto could hear a few things that would shock her but make her smile at the same time._

"_It's about time Itachi-onii!" Itachi let out a laugh, a true laugh making Mikoto shocked but happy inside because she knows that maybe he can be saved. Saved from the loneliness and pain her husband is making for him by forcing him to keep being in Anbu at his age._

_The two of them went to the training grounds to train but Naruto slowly wakes up before he could see more._

_Flashback end_

"You almost let the fish burn dude! Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" he stares at Kiba before rubbing the back of his head. He had forgotten that he was in the middle of cooking food for everyone when he started to remember the past.

Once they got done eating Kiba went with his partner to find more wood but a few hours later they can hear a yell of pain making Naruto rush to him but tells Hinata to stay and wait for Kurenai to show up.

He tries to find out where the yell came from but at first he has no luck at all of finding him making him become pissed that he can't find his own teammate like this. He begins to make a fist and hit the nearby tree.

He hears sound of something falling over making him go to the source of the sound hoping it is the foolish Inuzuka that is causing it. When he gets there he can see Kiba on the ground looking up at what seem to be one giant white tiger.

"_I though they keep things away from us, this isn't good because this isn't a normal tiger by the size and color of it."_No matter how many times he has been here he has never seen anything like the tiger in front of him.

He draws his katana and slowly goes in front of the Inuzuka and his dog partner making the tiger stare down at the new comer into this area. "I take it that human is you friend?" Naruto is shocked that it's talking but nods his head anyways.

"I was right about you. You aren't a normal one that lives in this forest." Tiger just slams his claw down making Naruto dodge just barely. The tiger just seems to watch Naruto closely now trying to see what he will do.

"I know you can speak so that means you can think, can you please tell me why you are trying to kill us?" Tiger growls angrily before sending another claw at him but this time Naruto only dodges the claw by a second making him worried just how he is going pull this one off.

"Why should I tell a human like you? You humans will leave everyone to die if it gets you what you want or keeps yourself alive." Naruto notices the claw isn't going to him this time at Kiba making him jump in front of Kiba to save his life.

His katana slams against the massive tiger claw but the tips of the nails cut his arm making him just stare at the tiger but it didn't know what to think now as it backs up a little bit. Never in his life has he seen someone take an attack for another person.

"No matter what I will not let you attack my teammate and that means fighting you so be it! I will not let anyone that close to me die no matter what!" Naruto blade becomes on flames burning the tiger's paw and making him withdraw it.

The tiger stares into Naruto's blue eyes only see the fire of life he thought had been dead for so long in the human race. The eyes of a person who truly means what he says and will stay by it no matter what happens.

People that are asking me why I made Itachi a good person that's because he bloody well is a good person. He could have taken Naruto back to Pain so many times but he didn't. He let Jiraiya save Naruto all these times but also he could have beat Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai with help of his partner but he didn't.

Itachi was forced to kill his clan and Sasuke is a fool for killing him.


End file.
